Drill Kill
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Chris hat ein Gespräch mit Trish...


**Drill kill**

„Ach, was weißt du schon?", knurrt Chris sie an. „Du weißt einen Scheiß über mich. Du weißt nur das, was ich dir bereit bin zu offenbaren."

„Hör auf damit, Chris", versucht sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Du bist betrunken."

"Und warum bin ich betrunken, wie du es so schön ausdrückst?", fragt er sie und zieht seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Du musst es mir schon sagen, damit ich es verstehen kann", erwidert sie diplomatisch.

"Ich muss die Dämonen in meinem Kopf töten, die mich zerstören wollen."

"Oh, Chris, wenn du dich selbst reden hören könntest. Das ist so...lächerlich, so paranoid."

"Lächerlich? Paranoid? Das sagt gerade die Richtige, der alles in den Schoß gelegt wurde. Gut aussehen, ein bisschen mit den Arsch wackeln und schon klappt es mit der Karriere. So läuft es bei euch Schicksen, aber nicht bei uns Kerlen."

Sie schaut ihn fassungslos an, aber er registriert ihre Verletztheit nicht, sondern fährt fort: "Ich habe mein Leben lang gearbeitet. Hart gerbeitet. Oh, yeah, Gott weiß wie hart. Ich habe alles investiert, um alles zu erreichen."

"Du hast viel erreicht, Chris. Du warst der erste ´Undisputed Champion´ und hattest so viel mehr Erfolge", pflichtet sie ihm bei.

"Ja, das war ich wohl", seufzt er, als er sich an die guten, alten Zeiten zurück erinnert. "Aber was ist nun? Ich war ein Maineventer, ich war ein verdammter Superstar. Nun bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob ich wenigstens meinen Starstatus behalten darf. Ich bewege mich in der verdammten Midcard, werde mit mittelmäßigen Storylines abgefertigt und ab zu mal eine Übergangsphase für den Intercontinental-Champion. Das reicht mir nicht. Ich will gegen Triple H ran. Ich will um Gold kämpfen und nicht nur um Silber oder Bronze."

Sie schaut ihn wortlos an. Irgendwie kann sie ihn ja verstehen. Ein kleines bisschen zumindest. Es ist schon traurig, dass sie den Mann, den sie liebt nicht voll und ganz verstehen kann. Nicht mehr so wie früher, bevor er damit anfing sich jeden Tag mit Alkohol zuzudröhnen. Oh, Gott, wenn sie so darüber nachdenkt, hofft sie, dass es nur beim Alkohol bleibt, denn man hört und liest so viele böse Geschichten über Wrestler, die abstürzen, weil sie mit ihrer Karriere unzufrieden sind und das auf ihr gesamtes Privatleben projizieren.

"Du bist immer noch einer der Besten", versucht sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Er schaut sie an und ist nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nur aufbauen will, ihn Illusionen schaffen will oder ihn schlicht und einfach nur verarschen will. Er gibt seine eigene Sicht der Dinge wieder: "Manche von den Typen haben eben Engel, die ihnen helfen und ihnen den Weg weisen. Aber ich, ich stehe allein. Völlig allein. Manchmal scheint es mir, als ob die ganze verrückte Welt gegen mich ist. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, aber ich muss es ertragen. Und damit ich es ertragen kann, trinke ich gelegentlich. Es macht alles erträglicher."

In ihren Augen ist Besorgnis zu erkennen und sie meint: "Das ist keine Lösung, Chris."

"Keine Lösung? Dann bring du mir die Lösung", gibt er bissig zurück. "Ich habe gesucht und gesucht, aber ich habe den Pfad des Lichtes nicht gefunden. Vielleicht hab ich ihn ja gesehen, aber ich habe ihn nicht wahr genommen und ihn wieder verloren. So gib du mir die Lösung!"

Hilflos und traurig guckt sie ihn an: "Ich habe leider auch keine Lösung für dich. Ich kann dir nicht viel geben...außer meiner Liebe."

Lange Zeit starrt er sie wortlos an.

"Liebe?", lacht er verächtlich. "Was ist das?"

In ihren Augen spiegeln sich nun Tränen.

"Wie kann ich lieben, wenn ich nur Hass erfahre?"

"Wer hasst dich? Sag es mir!"

"Manchmal glaube ich die ganze Welt."

"Komm jetzt nicht mit der Tour, dass die ganze Welt ungerecht ist. Denn das ist sie nicht. Man bekommt immer das wieder, was man selbst gibt."

"Dann gebe ich eben nur Hass ab und erfahre Hass", resigniert er. "Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und vergräbt ihn zugleich in ihren Händen. Die Tränen strömen nun ungehalten durch ihre geschlossenen Lider.

Langsam erweicht sein Herz. Er geht zu ihr hin, setzt sich neben sie und legt einen Arm sie: "Hey, so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

Sie legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schluchzt: "Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht mehr, Chris, so hart ich es auch versuche."

Er schluckt und gesteht: "Ich verstehe mich selbst auch nicht mehr. Ich habe Angst. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickt den Kopf: "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe auch Angst. Ich habe Angst um dich."

Er blickt sie verwirrt an: "Um mich?"

"Ich liebe dich, du verdammter Idiot, aber du verschließt dich vor mir. Glaubst du, dass ich aus Holz bin und mir nicht weh tut, was du dir selbst antust?"

Er lässt die gesagten Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er weiß, dass sie jetzt mit Sicherheit erwartet, dass er sagt, dass er sie auch liebt. Und er liebt sie auch. In der Tiefe seines Herzens schwelgen harte, unterdrückte Gefühle für sie, aber er ist zu sehr auf andere Dinge fixiert. Aber wie soll er ihr sagen, dass für ihn seine Karriere immer im Mittelpunkt steht und immer stehen wird? Er liebt Wrestling, er lebt für Wrestling. Bloß bekommt er die Liebe, die er gibt, lange nicht mehr zurück. Wie oft schaut er sich die alten Videotapes an und freut sich über seine Erfolge, was er erreicht hat. Aber das ist alles Vergangenheit. Die Vergangenheit wird irgendwann vergessen und er wird auch vergessen werden, wenn er immer weiter ins Mittelfeld abdriftet. Okay, er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber er gehört noch lange nicht zum alten Eisen. Es steckt noch so viel in ihm, aber was nützt es ihm, wenn sie ihm nicht die verdammte Chance geben es zu beweisen?

Es macht ihn kaputt. Aber er läßt es nicht zu, dass ihn Andere kaputt machen. Eher macht er sich selbst kaputt und die Lösung dazu hat er gefunden...


End file.
